Smooth as Silk
by ruuruu-chan
Summary: Kagome is led into an unground world where secrecy reigns supreme. Demons are bartered, used and traded in this society, and this is where she sees a figure of her past... Sesshomaru.
1. Escorts

_**Smooth as Silk**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 1 Escorts**_

The keyboard ticked by meticulously as the fingers glided across the keys in precise strokes. The screen illuminated, casting a distinct glow in the room. Words filled the document until the 'send' button was finally pressed, ending yet another email. Kagome sat back in her computer chair and released a heavy sigh, knowing that she still had a lot of work ahead of her.

She was about to start on another email when the door to her office gave a resounding knock. "Come in," Kagome said, distracted. The door opened and a few of her colleagues came tumbling through in a ruckus that disturbed her. Kagome looked up from her task and gave an inward groan. It was them again; Yume, Ama, and Rumiko. Her co-workers would always try and convince her to go out to the most outrageous places. She was not interested and preferred to complete her work. Kagome was looking forward to her bonus on her next paycheck.

"Kagome, what are you doing? Work is over," Ama said insistently.

Yume nodded, "Yeah, it's Friday!"

"We should go out and this time you're going with us," Rumiko finished the dreaded sentence.

Kagome didn't want to have anything to do with their shenanigans. They were party girls who acted nice and demure in the office, but wild when they got out. It reminded her of high school in so many ways that it sickened her. Remembering her school days reminded her of Inuyasha and the adventures they shared. But, he made his choice and she made hers. Her thoughts could not continue as Yume pulled on her arm, "C'mon, get up already and let's go!"

"B-But I have work to do," Kagome tried to explain.

Rumiko laughed, "Just another excuse not to go out and have some fun."

"Yeah, you've been with this company for 3 years and you have never gone out once. You'll be an old maid by the time you know what fun is," Ama interjected.

Yume nodded again, "In reality we're doing you a huge favor. So just thank us and let's go already. Don't worry, we'll pay."

Kagome realized that this time she would not have a choice in the matter. Her computer was turned off for her and her jacket promptly picked up. Kagome barely had time to snatch her purse as she was rushed out of the office in a flurry of excitement. They rushed to the elevator that would take them from the 25th floor down to the bottom. When they got outside the crisp air burned her lungs and reminded her that fall was here.

The leaves have turned shades of brown, orange and yellow. They littered the ground and crunched under their high heels in a brisk continuous of their journey. A taxi was waved down within the busy city of Tokyo.

"Where are we going?" Kagome finally had the chance to ask.

Yume looked at her slyly, "It's a surprise. You will find out once we get there."

Kagome's stomach dropped at the promise of this secret. She did not enjoy this one bit as she was shoved into the cab. All four of them squeezed in like sardines in the back seat. Kagome was stuck between Ama and Rumiko who now involved themselves with digging in their purses for make-up. Mirrors flipped out and the ritual of pasting on cosmetics began.

"Here Kagome, put this on," Ama handed her the lip gloss.

"No, I'm good," Kagome countered and tried to hand it back to her.

Rumiko gave Kagome a look of horror, "But you have to. We need to look our best. I'll help you."

Rumiko took her make-up kit and placed it on Kagome's lap. She forced Kagome to look at her as she made the woman her canvas. Cover up was mashed on Kagome's face along with mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner and the dreaded lip gloss. Rumiko forced the mirror in front of Kagome and smiled, "See? You look so beautiful."

Kagome delicately grabbed the mirror and examined herself. Rumiko was… right. Kagome blushed and gave the mirror back. A whispered thank you was given and she had to wonder why they had to look a certain part. The lights flashed by as they traveled down the busy road until they finally pulled into a street she did not recognize.

Neon lights of pink, blue and green flashed as they got out. They were covered in rainbows of colors as they introduced themselves to the street. Kagome felt at a loss when the cab drove off. She should have went back into that car and told the driver to step on it. Kagome's heart was beating rapidly, not sure what was going on. The building before them was two stories high and it looked like some type of club.

Kagome could hear the reverberated bass of music leaking out from the building. There was a security guard outside with a long line of customers waiting to get inside. He looked fierce with his broad shoulders, tall demeanor, bald head and sunglasses. His stern look told her that he meant business if anyone tried to get past him. Ama, Yume and Rumiko led Kagome right to the front.

"Don't worry, we're regulars and have a secret pass," Yume told Kagome with a wink.

The security guard received their identification cards and allowed them to pass with Kagome in tow as their 'guest'. At the entrance their coats were taken for safekeeping so that they could have their fun. Kagome could barely hear anything as they passed the dance floor and even the bar. Where were they going? She thought they would at least have a drink before being forced to dance. Isn't that what people did at clubs?

Again their IDs were flashed to more security guards as they went further into the building and down foreboding stairs. They came to an elevator where they would go underground. Kagome did not like this one bit, but it was too late to go back to her office and work.

"Seriously guys, where are we going?" Kagome tried not to sound nervous, but she was.

Ama gave Kagome a stern look, "It's hard to explain to someone who has never seen this side of life. Just stop worrying and go with the flow."

"We promise it will be fun," Rumiko reassured Kagome.

"Besides, we had to spend a lot of money to become members and to get you down here. Don't be so ungrateful," Yume finished.

Kagome kept her comments to herself as the secret became deeper and darker. Kagome knew she shouldn't be scared because she had been through worse situations in the Feudal Era, but something just didn't seem right. Kagome could tell they were deep underground because it became colder and more quiet compared to the rush upstairs. They got to a counter where the 'guests' could check in to this awkward establishment. Yume dug into her purse and got out a weird looking card with a chip in it. She handed it to the receptionist who scanned it and keyed in some information on his computer.

"Ladies, we have been waiting for you. Please go to room 107 on your left to seek the pleasures of your purchase," he handed Yume a keycard for our designated room. The girls giggled with excitement and Kagome's heart plummeted into her stomach. What did the receptionist mean by pleasure? Was this a karaoke place? She could only hope so for her own sake.

The room of 107 loomed in front of them. The door was made of a red cherry wood that had detailed carvings in it. Kagome recognized the kanji on the door as something that would be found on a demon binding talisman. Why would there be something like this here? The keycard slid on the slot and the door opened to a large room that was in the colors of red.

The lights inside glowed softly creating an ambience in the room. Pillows were strewn on a large padded bed that sat on the floor. The bed could hold about a dozen bodies comfortably. Silk sheets adorned the rounded mattress and next to it was an elongated table filled with lotions, oils, lubricants and alcoholic beverages. Kagome gulped down as she saw the lubricant, wondering what it could be used for.

The women giggled as they went to the mini bar and made up some drinks. Rumiko handed one to Kagome and it looked like an orange juice and vodka mix. Kagome accepted to drink to ensure that her colleagues would not have a reason to complain about her. They clinked glasses and drank in a large gulp.

Rumiko nudged Kagome, "Go on and drink it up. We want to get on with the fun."

Kagome gulped it down and it was stronger than she expected it to be. There was a funny after taste that made her feel very fuzzy. Yume clapped her hands together and went to a console at by the door. She pressed the button and it beeped.

"How may I help you?" the console asked.

"We want to have the usual, but add one more to the order," Yume ordered out.

"Very good. We will add the extra order to your tab," the voice beeped out.

Yume plopped down next to Kagome and rubbed shoulders with her. "So, have you ever been with a man Kagome?" Yume asked.

Kagome's face turned red with embarrassment, "I um… Well…"

"Oh my God! You have never been with a man!? You have got to be kidding me?" Yume barked out in disbelief. She continued, "I mean how is that possible? You're how old? 22? 23?"

Kagome cleared her throat, "I am 22 Yume. I just haven't found the right guy. It's nothing special."

Yume took Kagome's hand and gave her a sympathetic look, "You poor woman. Don't worry; we will take care of everything for you. By the way, how are you feeling?"

Kagome did feel light headed and the room seemed to have a life of its own, like waves in an ocean. "I don't know. I feel funny," Kagome replied.

Ama, Yume and Rumiko all smiled at Kagome with a glint in their eyes. "We feel it too. It is a special drug that creates more sensitivity within your body. We will need it for the ride we're going to have tonight," Ama told Kagome.

Kagome dropped her glass and the ice spilled out. They drugged her? But why? Kagome stood up and had to grab the edge of the table to steady herself. Before she could say anything there was a knock at their door. There was a brief pause and it opened silently. Three men filtered in with an escort.

"Your orders ladies. Please enjoy yourselves and have a good night," the escort left the three men inside the room.

They were all very good looking with sculpted bodies and they were tall. They all had black hair and the same silver blue eyes. Their hair lengths were the only things that could be used to tell them apart. Yume, Rumiko and Ama surrounded them trying to seek the pleasures they paid for.

The men obediently undressed for the women who could not wait to have them. Kagome put her hand to her head as a wave of dizziness hit her, the drug taking its full effect. Ama pulled Kagome in their group and helped her take off her suit jacket. This wasn't right.

"Relax Kagome. These guys are professionals and very fun to play with," Ama told Kagome, trying to give her some comfort.

Kagome pushed Ama away with a weak hand, "No, this isn't…" Kagome trailed off, not knowing what she was trying to say to Ama.

"I think you may need some help with getting undressed," Rumiko laughed obnoxiously. "Renko, go help our friend please," Rumiko commanded.

Renko did as his master told him and came to Kagome. He towered over her in his perfection and did not say a word. His skilled hands began to unbutton her blouse until her bra was exposed. Renko kneeled down and unzipped Kagome's skirt to where it pooled down at the floor. Kagome's breathing became heavy as the drugs made her acutely aware of the desire building inside of her.

Her cheeks became heated and it felt suddenly hot inside the room. Kagome looked over at the noises of pleasure on the bed. Rumiko, Ama and Yume were already in the midst of playing with the other two men. They were all naked on the silken sheets, being at the peak of their sexual prowess. Kagome felt her blouse fall off and something snapped inside her. She finally figured out why this place didn't feel right.

The man in front of her wasn't human. His true form was concealed by the demonic powers that hid them from the human world. His hair was that of fire, cascading like fall leaves down his back. He had the pointed ears of a demon and the fox tail she had come to know in the fire-fox demon tribe. Kagome grabbed his hand to stop him from continuing.

He looked up at her and she saw the kanji written on his forehead, which was the same that was on the door. He was being controlled and his powers detained. "I-I know what you are demon," Kagome said in a heated whisper. She did not want to get the attention of those in the room.

The fox demon bowed his head in understanding, yet he did not speak. Kagome knew that the talisman spell stopped him from being able to utter a word. This allowed for optimum secrecy within, wherever she was. He took her clothes off the floor and shoved them into her hands. He made a motion for the door for her to leave this place. Renko went back to the bed to involve himself with the women to keep them occupied while Kagome made her escape.

The demon knew something, but he had no way of communicating that with her. Kagome got her blouse on and hurried to the door. She opened it careful and snuck out, knowing that she would not be missed. Kagome bumped into the wall, trying to keep her vision focused from the drugs she consumed. She was able to get her skirt on as she made her way down the hallways. Kagome's high heels were dangling in her hands as she rounded a corner and then another one. She was lost…

When Kagome went further into the catacombs of this place she soon saw the complexity of this place. It was must have stretched for miles under the city in its vastness. This was a secret organization that only elites with money could afford. But why would they hide demons? Why would they use them in such a manner?

A man grabbed her shoulder and said, "Mam', what are you doing here?"

Kagome's mind reeled as she pulled from the man. Her hand went into her pocket to try and be aloof about this unexpected turn. She fingered a card in her pocket and pulled it out. It was Yume's membership badge with the chip in it. She must have grabbed the wrong jacket while making her hasty get away. Kagome flashed the card to the man and he gave her a smirk.

"You must be here for the auction. It doesn't start for a few more minutes. This way mam'," the man said as he led Kagome deeper. She followed. Kagome knew she had to know more about this place now that she was already in so deep.

She was led to a single room where there was a cushioned seat just for her. Beside the seat was a table where a big red button was there. The man surprised her and said, "Is this your first auction?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes it is."

"Just take a seat and look ahead. The bidding will start and just press the button when you want to make a bid. Welcome aboard mam', and if you need further assistance than please do not hesitate to ask," he left her to the room and excused himself to help other clients.

Kagome hesitantly sat in the chair and looked ahead, wondering what was in the dark room before her. It was foreboding. Soft lights in the dark room flickered on to showcase what was being sold. Kagome saw the backside of what appeared to be a demon. The demon had long silver white hair that cascaded close to the floor. It glittered with the radiance of pure snow in the everglades. His arms were bound up by chains and the talismans to ensure he would not escape.

She was instantly mesmerized. She felt a need between her legs as her breath heightened into a near moan. Kagome bashed herself for this and knew it had to be those damn drugs. She hoped they would wear off soon because she didn't know how much more of this uncomfortable feeling she could take. A speaker came on and startled Kagome.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, the auction will begin soon. Before you are tonight's specimen. He is a rare breed of dog demon and their hair is smoother than any silk that can be found in this realm. The winner will have the full length of his hair to add to your collections at home. We will start the bid at 1 million dollars," the speaker muted out to allow the bidding to begin.

Kagome was perplexed about how some members of this 'secret society' knew about demons and other members did not. Maybe Yume had a different level of authorization than Rumiko or Ama did not have and secrecy was the key to this whole operation. When the demon turned around it was to reveal the face of someone from her past. It was Sesshomaru.


	2. Runaway

_**Smooth as Silk**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 2 Runaway**_

Kagome's hand went to her mouth to suppress a gasp of surprise. The Lord of the Western Lands was in this dreadful place as a prisoner. Kagome had to save him, but the real question was how? She looked at the membership card and realized that it was used like a debit card that was added to a 'tab'. That is what the receptionist did when they all checked in. This is how she would pay to get close to Sesshomaru.

Kagome pressed the big red button to put in her bid and so far she was the runner up. Someone bid against her and Kagome's heart hammered in her chest once more. The aching between her legs swelled as a level of anxiety and excitement hit her. Kagome made another bid until the amount was near 1.7 million dollars. Kagome's hand stayed close to the button in case someone tried to outbid her again.

The intercom came on one last time, "1.7 million going once, going twice; sold to Miss Yume Hamasaki."

Kagome let out her breath and leaned back in her chair. The relief rippled over her like a tidal wave as her chest heaved from the exhilaration. Kagome got the strength to get up, the same light headedness attacking her. She shook it off as she exited the room. Kagome was met with two security guards.

"Mam' please come with us to receive your purchase," the one guard said.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Sir, I wish to see the hair being cut to ensure that I am getting what I paid for."

The other guard nodded, "Of course Miss Hamasaki. This way please."

They led her down the hall into a secluded room where the demon was waiting for her. He was still chained up like a beast and Kagome had to force herself to show indifference. Sesshomaru's back was to her. There was a woman in the room who had jet black hair, slanted eyes and short demeanor. In her hands was a pair of golden scissors, meant to cut the hair. Kagome had to get closer to Sesshomaru to release the kanji that held him a prisoner.

Kagome squared back her shoulder and gave the woman a disdainful look. Kagome had to remember that in this scenario, she outranked all of them in the room. This was her purchase and property, so she should have the 'honor' of cutting the hair herself.

"I want to cut his hair. I think I have paid for that privilege," Kagome said hottily.

The woman shook her head, "I do apologize mam', but that will not be a possibility. Just tell me where you would like it cut and it will be done."

"Fine, I will show you," Kagome told the woman, trying to play her cards right. This was a game.

The two women got to the demon, the woman on one side and Kagome on the other. Kagome took her finger and glided it to where she would like it cut, "Right here."

The scissors flickered in the light and began to cut. Kagome leaned close to the demon and whispered so light that only his demonic ears would be able to catch it.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said his name to get his attention. His pointed ear moved. She knew he was listening. "When the kanji spell is released, run for it," Kagome said steadily, faintly. Her hand came to the chain and the talismans burned immediately from her miko powers. She didn't know if it would work. It had been so long since she had used them.

The chains ripped apart from Sesshomaru's strength. The oriental woman was flown back from his powers and hit the wall, becoming unconscious. Kagome picked up the scissors from the floor to point at the guards and yelled, "Get back!" The excitement got the best of her and she shuddered from the intoxicating drugs.

The guards pulled out weapons and that is when Sesshomaru turned around and barred his fangs. Kagome glanced at him and knew that something was wrong with him. He looked weak and drained from what he once was.

Sesshomaru's claws extended and growled, "You heard the woman. Get back!"

The guards backed up, the blood draining from their faces. They were only humans and have probably never experienced having a demon attempt escape. Sesshomaru tugged at Kagome's waist as they went around them, never turning their backs. They got to the door and backed out into the hallway. Kagome shut the door and Sesshomaru broke the knob to ensure them more time to escape.

"How do we get out of here?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru shot her a look as he leaned against the wall. He was breathing heavily. What was wrong with him?

"Human, you better have a plan or we'll both get caught," Sesshomaru gave her that warning sound, the one she knew. Why did he call her human? Did he not recognize her?

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and began to lead him down the hall. "Just stay with me and I'll get you out. If you can hide your true form then I suggest you do it now to buy us more time," Kagome suggested.

Sweat dripped down his skin from his forehead down to his naked torso. He closed his eyes and his form changed. His half cut hair turned blacker than sin, his skin more of a tan color, his demon markings disappeared along with his pointed ears. When he opened his eyes they were a hazel color with hints of green. Kagome could tell that changing was all he could do for now. She did not know how long he could retain this form, but she had to act quickly.

They went down several corridors until she finally saw something that looked familiar. It was a potted plant with red flowers on it. Around that corner was where the receptionist was at. She made it to the front before the elevators. As she rounded to the waiting room, a set of alarms buzzed over the intercoms. 

Kagome cursed under her breath, "Shit, we have to move."

They hurried to the elevator and the receptionist got up and yelled, "Hey wait!" The phone was already at his ear, calling for security to get there.

Kagome pressed the button and the elevator doors opened. They hurried inside and shut the doors just as the security came into the room. Kagome pressed the top floor and it began to move. Kagome grabbed the railing for support. They were not out yet. The elevator shuddered, rocked and then stopped altogether. The lights inside the elevator were turned off and were replaced by backup power.

Kagome's hands gripped on the railing and she was shaking from terror, "They turned off the power Sesshomaru. We're trapped."

"This is not over yet human," Sesshomaru said as he looked up at the latch. Kagome followed his gaze and her mouth dropped open. They would have to climb their way out.

Sesshomaru surprised Kagome and grabbed her arm to hoist her on his shoulders. Her legs went over his shoulders to where her crotch was sitting just behind his head. Her cheeks flamed in renewed heat and she felt that all too familiar heartbeat down there. Kagome gulped down and focused on the task at hand. She took the scissors and jammed them at the latch, forcing it to open.

Kagome climbed up until she was on top of the elevator. She kneeled down and offered her hand to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru scoffed at it and made a jump for the edge. If he were at his fill strength he would be able to jump ten feet easily into the air, but not today. He struggled to get up and over to the top. Sesshomaru went to the wall and began to climb with a renewed vigor to get free of this place.

Kagome tried to get up but lost her footing. Sesshomaru looked down and bit out, "Come on human!"

Kagome gave him a scathing look as she took off her high heels and threw them to the side. Barefoot, she began to climb the other three stories. She passed Sesshomaru and said, "Come on demon."

She knew that he was burning holes at her, but at this point she didn't care. They just needed to get out of there. When they finally got to the top Sesshomaru had to force the doors open. He had to use what little strength he had left to do this task. When the door opened several security guards were there waiting for them.

"Get your hands up demon," one commanded, pointing a weapon at him.

Sesshomaru mocked giving up until one got closer. Kagome was still on the edge of the elevator door and out of sight. When the security guard was at arm's reach, Sesshomaru grabbed the man and threw him down the elevator shaft. Kagome saw him fall to his death with blood splattering out where he landed. Kagome held back a scream as another body flashed past her. A second man was thrown down and that is when she heard the weapons fire.

Kagome screamed and revealed herself, "No!" She grabbed onto Sesshomaru, thinking that he was shot by guns.

Instead she saw tranquilizer darts protruding from his skin. There had to be more than a dozen of them littering his torso and arms. Sesshomaru fell to his knees and fought the desensitizers from taking over his body. His image flickered and his demonic powers were fading fast. His true form was showing. Sesshomaru pulled a dart out and speckles of blood hit the floor. His hand came to the floor to keep himself up.

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together in a fusion of fury. She may not have used her miko powers in a long time, but that didn't mean they were not still there.

She stood up and a pink hue resonated around her in a temper of energy. "I have warned you all to stay back…" Kagome's hair whirled up around her as the miko powers built until she felt them emerge from deep inside her. The pink hue spiraled out into a ball and pushed the rest of the guards back, literally smashing them into the wall.

The club was still busting at the seams with noise from the party. The DJ played the music loudly and the dance floor was packed with its 'normal' customers. Kagome got Sesshomaru up and helped him get the rest of the darts out.

"Stay with me Sesshomaru. You have to stay awake," Kagome said, tapping his face to get him to stay up.

Sesshomaru shook his head of the sleeping concoction that invaded him, "I will try…"

Kagome never heard those words ever come out of his mouth before. She put his arm around her shoulder and got him around the corner from the elevator. She was relieved to know that no one heard the ruckus that happened just a few feet from them. As they passed a bar Kagome picked up a leftover jacket and got it around Sesshomaru to help disguise him.

They slowly made their way to the side door where people went out to go smoke. This would be the only way to be free without getting the security guards attention at the front. Kagome and Sesshomaru stumbled past the crowd and finally outside. There was a chain link fence around the smoking area to keep non-paying customers outside of the establishment.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said, "We have to climb the fence. Can you do that?"

Sesshomaru nodded weakly.

Kagome helped Sesshomaru over and he fell into the heap of garbage that was on the other side. She hurried over the fence and got to the demon. Kagome helped him up and they both leaned on one another for support.

"Human, why… are you helping…me?" Sesshomaru's breathing was labored as he spoke.

Kagome grunted, bearing most of his weight, "Don't talk. Just keep moving."

They got to the other side of the alleyway where there was still a crowd of people walking back and forth on the Tokyo downtown strip. They blended into the crowed until she could flag down a taxi. They got inside the cab and she gave the driver the directions to her home. She paid him extra to have him step on it.

They got lost in the traffic and they were finally away from that place. It was something that Kagome would never forget, but she had to wonder if it was over. She didn't want to think about it as her attention went back to Sesshomaru. His head was lulled to the side and he was asleep. He must not have been able to fight it anymore because he was in his true form.

Kagome pulled the jacket closer to him so that it did not alert the driver to who the other passenger really was. As they pulled up to her apartment, she had to wonder how she would get him up the flight of stairs to her home.

The cab driver looked back and ask, "Do you need help miss?"

Kagome mulled over the question for a brief moment and answered, "No, but I appreciate the offer."

Kagome shook Sesshomaru and he was not responding. She let out a sigh as she got his arm and hoisted him out of the cab to where he was standing limply with her. The cab drove off and she was able to let her guard down a little. Kagome glanced at the dog demon and then back up to her apartment. She was already so tired and that damned drug was still in her system.

In between her thighs was a thirst for passion she had never felt before and looking at Sesshomaru made her want it even more. She mentally bashed herself for even thinking that way, especially about him.

She got Sesshomaru by each arm and forced him on her back. He was heavy as her knees wobbled to keep him up. Kagome could have cried because she still had a long way to go before they were home. She climbed up the stairs with one agonizing step after another.

"My God Sesshomaru, you better thank me for this in the morning," Kagome grunted as she took another step up. She continued, "And if I get any lip from you then you will regret it."

Another step echoed, "And another thing, you don't even remember me. You called me Inuyasha's wench if I am correct."

Kagome hoisted the last step and she thought she would fall over. She grabbed Sesshomaru's legs and bucked him up higher on her back. Sweat formed on her brow when she made the last effort to her apartment. She pressed her forehead to the door and cursed something foul. She didn't have her keys.

"Sesshomaru, you are so lucky I don't hate you right now," Kagome whimpered as she hunkered down and looked under her welcome mat for the spare.

With the last bit of her strength she unlocked the door and flung it open. Kagome skittered her feet down the main hall and into her room. She plopped herself and Sesshomaru onto her soft mattress. Kagome took a moment to catch her breath before returning to the front door to promptly close and lock it. She leaned against the front door and a shudder released from her mouth.

She felt a tear escape her eye and she quickly wiped it away. "None of that now," she told herself.

Kagome got a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. She cleaned Sesshomaru of the wounds he got from the darts and the grime from escaping. Kagome felt his forehead and he was burning up. This was very unusual because demons rarely became ill. He must have been very weak to get sick in this manner. She got a cool piece of cloth and placed it on his forehead to bring down the fever.

Her fingers glided over his half cut mane and thought it was a shame to lose such fine hair. She would have to cut off the rest in the morning so that it was even. When Kagome examined him she did not see other kanji that could bind his powers. Was he just weak from being held captive? Or was there something else binding him? She would have to investigate further when he awoke.

There was something else that would have to be taken care of before she could call it a night. Her insides were screaming at her to release another demon. Her skin became enflamed and it itched with wanting. She pushed herself up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Damn those girls…

The steam from the shower filled up the bathroom. Kagome stepped out of her ruined suit and a strike of realization hit her. When she was climbing ahead of Sesshomaru, he would have been able to see up her skirt. Her cheeks turned pink as the embarrassment took over. How could she not have noticed? Throbbing ensued between her legs as a moan escaped her.

"Breathe Kagome," she commanded herself. Damn it, she was breathing; loudly!

She shook her head and got into the shower. The warm water cascaded over her and she thought this would subdue this raw passion, but it made it more prominent. Her hand instinctively began to glide over her body and her breath hitched. Kagome bit her lip, trying to suppress the noises that wanted to escape.

Her fingers grabbed the insides of her thighs, massaging the skin. Her free hand was on the wall to steady her from falling into a frenzy. The water made her slick as her finger found its way to her forbidden place of pleasure. It slid easily inside of her. Her back arched into herself and she could no longer keep this feeling at bay. Kagome cried as the drug made her body hyper-sensitive to every touch and every whim.

It wasn't until she was lying on the shower floor, breathing heavily that she was satisfied. How long had she been in there? An hour? The water was getting cold, so it must have been true. She felt drained from everything that happened that day and now all that beckoned her was sleep.

Kagome forced herself up and turned off the water. Her fluffy cotton towel gave her some comfort as she dried off and got into her strawberry colored pajamas. When she looked into the mirror she saw the dark rings under her eyes. She looked awful.

The bathroom was next to her room and she would not sleep on the couch. This was her bed and she would sleep in it. Kagome got onto the other side, careful not to wake the demon. She looked at the clock and the red stung the numbers of 3:45 AM. Kagome yawned and pulled the covers over her head. Maybe this whole day was nothing more than a nightmare.


	3. Silken Strands

_**Smooth as Silk**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 3 Silken Strands**_

The resonance of thunder woke Kagome up from a restless sleep. Perspiration dripped from her skin in rivulets onto the sheets. She felt constricted with the warmth of something entangling her in a vice-grip. The discomfort forced her to open her eyes to reveal who the assailant was. Sesshomaru clutched onto her for dear life as he was ensnared by a nightmare. His eyebrows were knitted together fiercely as the fever took hold of him. Kagome was inches from his face as he hugged her closer to him. Kagome was able to get her hand free to feel the searing heat on his forehead.

She urgently unraveled herself from his grip and ran to the bathroom. Kagome filled the tub with cold water and got as much ice as she could out of her freezer. She had to cool him down before he became completely delirious. She had never seen anything of this caliber on a demon before. Demons were always known for being icons of power and an evolution beyond human capacity. Something happened to Sesshomaru to bring him to this state of disarray, and now it was up to her to find out the missing pieces to the puzzle.

Sesshomaru clenched the sheets as Kagome came to the bedside. "Sesshomaru, I need to get you to the bathtub," Kagome said, shaking him awake.

Sesshomaru had a glassy look in his eyes when he finally looked at her. She got his arm around her neck and hoisted him up out of the bed. His weight leaned into her as they stumbled into the bathroom and to the tub. The water splashed over the sides as his body sunk into the icy liquid. He gasped out in surprise as he was being cooled down up to his neck.

Kagome cooed to Sesshomaru, "It's going to be okay. Just lay back and relax while I get your fever down."

He gave her an expression of scornful derision, trying to charade away from his own weakness. Kagome realized that he was not used to being like this and abhorred being treated with such fragile care. Well, too bad; he would have to get used to it until he was his old self again. She poured water over his head and saw that he was keeping himself from shivering.

She got under her sink and grabbed the thermometer, not knowing if his temperature would read the same as a human. Kagome promptly set the device in his mouth and was met with another one of his looks. The device beeped as it read 99.6 °F. Kagome exhaled as the numbers flashed away her anxiety for the moment. She unplugged the drain as the water sank into the abyss of the pipe.

"Let's get you out of this tub. Try not to slip," Kagome chided.

"I do not need your motherly antics human," Sesshomaru grunted with force.

Kagome stated, "I'm not being motherly Sesshomaru. You have been through a great deal and I am only trying to help you. Now stop giving me those looks or you can do this yourself."

Sesshomaru grunted once more as he stepped out of the tub. His pants sopped on the floor making a mess on the linoleum and rug. He was leaning against the wall as Kagome grabbed him a cotton white towel with flower prints on it. Kagome saw his naked torso traveling down to his navel where the drenched pants sat provocatively on his hips. A rush of heat flashed through her face as a blush ensued.

"Woman, I wish you would cease with your raging hormones. Get them under control because last night they were permeating from this bathroom," Sesshomaru grumbled.

Kagome's face became red with embarrassment and stammered, "I-I wasn't… I just need to get your pants off!" Kagome did not mean for it to come out like that.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with surprise. "N-No, it's not like that! Your pants are wet and… damn-it!" Kagome shouted as she came up to Sesshomaru and loosened his draw string. She got into Mother-Mode and took the towel to wrap around his torso before she saw something that would really make her frizzle. His pants flopped on the floor in a messy pool of liquid as she tightly secured the towel.

"Let's just get you to the bed before something else happens," She said with a drawn out sigh.

She got him to the bed and got him to sit down before he fell over. Kagome took his pants to her stackable washer and dryer to get them cleaned because that was the only clothes he owned at the moment. He didn't have shoes or a shirt to even speak of and it was embarrassing. Kagome got to the kitchen and put the kettle on to make some herbal tea for them.

Kagome called out, "Just stay in that bed and I'll bring you some breakfast." She was met with silence and then the ruffling of the bed covers. She smiled to herself, knowing that he was finally following her direction; albeit not willingly.

With precise care she made a simple breakfast of oatmeal and herbal tea for Sesshomaru. She knew that demons rarely, if ever ate human food, but he should take what he could get for nutrition. She took a tray to the room and set it down next to him on the nightstand.

"I know it isn't much but you should eat what you can to get your strength back," Kagome motioned to the food with a smile.

He gave a disgusted look towards the food as he leaned back against the pillows. Kagome just shook her head with irritation as she made her way to grab some aspirin and a pair of scissors from the medicine cabinet.

She gave him the medicine and said, "This will help with your fever. I know you don't want a human such as me to take care of you, but you don't have any options at the moment."

"Do you hear me complaining human?" Sesshomaru snarled at her.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "No, but your facial expressions say more than enough for the both of us. Also, stop calling me woman and human. It's Kagome; K-A-G-O-M-E, Kagome. I can't believe you don't even remember me or even recognize me."

Sesshomaru looked at her for a good long while when she said that; her name ringing a bell within his memory. Kagome gave an exasperated sigh, "You tried to kill me; several times mind you. You saved me from Mukotsu's poison and you have also referred to me as Inuyasha's woman. Do you remember now? I mean sure it's been like 500 years…"

The dog demon cut her off, "You are that woman? How is this even possible? You're a human and should be dead by now."

Kagome smiled, "On the contrary. There are a set of circumstances that happened that will explain everything and clear up any misunderstandings."

As Kagome explained how she got to the past, she revealed the complete story that very few people even knew about. During this time she got Sesshomaru to eat his meal and drink the tea. She could already tell that he was starting to feel better. As her story came to an end the rain continued outside in a masquerade of lightning and thunder. She examined Sesshomaru to see his reaction, but his stoic face revealed nothing. He didn't seem surprised, confused or even intrigued over this new revelation of information.

All he said was, "Your revealing clothing and that odd scent that I could never place, it all makes sense now. Yet, when the battle with Naraku was over, you disappeared completely."

Kagome nodded, "This is true. I decided to stay in my own time. InuYasha…." Kagome really didn't want to finish that sentence. "He and I were not evenly yoked, as my mother puts it. I didn't belong there."

She shook her head of the memories and said, "Enough about me. I want to know more about what happened to you and about last night? There are so many questions I want to ask you so that we can figure this thing out. I'm involved now."

As she glanced at Sesshomaru, she could see that he was getting weary and tired. Maybe she should save her questions for another time. There were already so many particulars that she explained that perhaps he needed time to mull it over. Was she being too nosey?

"How about we save your part after you've rested? You look tired," Kagome admitted to him. The dark circles under his eyes were a good indication of this.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I do not tire easily."

"I know you don't, but you've been through enough already."

"I will be fine. Stop fretting like an old woman."

"Look, something isn't right and you know it. Stop acting tough and rest already."

"I am resting."

Kagome snapped, "Fine, do what you want. Just let me cut your hair so it doesn't look so ridiculous."

Sesshomaru grabbed at his hair and it seemed that another part of him was defeated. "Do what you must," he uttered.

Half of his hair was cut to his shoulders and the other half cascaded to his calves. Kagome sat him up and ordered him to keep still. "I'm not good at cutting hair, so please don't kill me if I screw this up," Kagome muttered. She saw his back stiffen as she said this. Perhaps she should have kept that information to herself. She began to snip at the hair and each piece that fell to the floor pained her. She wished to have hair such as his, but now it was gone to the both of them.

"You seem to be cutting a lot. Are you done yet?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh, "Um, it's not straight yet, but I don't want to cut it even more…"

Sesshomaru grunted, "Give me a mirror."

Kagome gulped down as she grabbed her hand mirror and gave it to him. She saw the reflection of his eyes hit her as he examined her work. His eyebrows drew together and she could tell that he was not pleased with her work.

He laid the mirror down and said, "It looks terrible."

She could tell that he was making every effort not to strangle her. "I tried to warn you. I'm sorry," Kagome pleaded.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru breath out, "When can I get my pants back?"

"I forgot about them. Let me check the dryer," Kagome said as she hurried to the machine. She pulled the pants out and almost shrieked.

"What now?" the dog demon grumbled.

Kagome came back into the room, her face drained of color. She held up the pants and they had shrunk about two sizes. Sesshomaru's pupils constricted and he roared, "KAGOME!"


	4. Downpour

_**Smooth as Silk**_

_**By: Aurora Collins**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters associated with it. I'm only borrowing the characters to amuse myself and hopefully others. ^_^**_

_**Ch. 4 Downpour **_

The torrent of the rainstorm still loomed outside, casting dreary clouds over the sky. The power had flickered out hours ago due to the storm that raged outside. Sesshomaru had fallen asleep long before the electricity came into question. All the while, Kagome was at her kitchen table by candle light. Her sewing kit was strewn about as she worked vigorously trying to fix Sesshomaru's pants.

She thought she could make the pants into shorts and use the extra material to expand the waist line to fit him. Kagome had taken his measurements previously to ensure that there were no mistakes. She had to admit that she was not the best at sewing and had to take her time to complete her task.

Kagome hissed as the needle stabbed her fingertip once more, "Damn."

Her fingers and hands were swollen and cut from the countless times she pricked herself with the scissors and needles. She held up her handy-work and was satisfied that the material held together. They didn't look great, but until she could go shopping for Sesshomaru, this would have to do.

It was nearing midnight as her stop watch indicated that another hour had passed her by. She got up from her work station and made her way to the dog demon.

She shook Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Wake up. I have something for you."

Sesshomaru sounded groggy as his sleep was disturbed, "What is it?"

"I thought you might like to have some bottoms again," she murmured softly. She gave the newly made shorts to Sesshomaru and gave a sheepish smile, hoping for approval. She wanted to make this up to him for ruining his hair, and then his clothes.

"Sorry for waking you," Kagome made a motion to get up, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm to detain her.

"Will these fit?" Sesshomaru asked.

Perhaps that was as close to a 'thank you' as she was going to get from him. She bobbed her head, "I sure hope they do."

Sesshomaru caught Kagome's hand and turned it over delicately. He examined her skin by candle light and gave her a mordant look. "Silly woman, to hurt yourself over a mere piece of material," Sesshomaru scolded her.

Kagome was about to retort, but Sesshomaru continued, "But I," he paused, "I thank you all the same."

Kagome was surprised to hear those words pass his lips. She regained herself, "Silly woman? But you're the one who yelled at me for ruining the 'mere piece of material' in the first place."

"Indeed, it did upset me, but I was not expecting you to do this for me," Sesshomaru admitted. He flung the sheets over, revealing himself. He had no shame. Kagome quickly turned around and a flash of heat coursed through her face. She heard ruffling behind her and a satisfied grunt.

"These will do for the moment," Sesshomaru said approvingly.

"You could give me some warning next time," Kagome hissed as she turned around to face him. "I also see that you're doing a lot better," Kagome surmised as she put her hand up to his forehead. The fever finally broke.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist, "Yes, it would appear so, but I am still as weak as a human."

It was concerning that his demonic strength did not return yet, and Kagome could tell that he was disturbed by it as well. The Underground had done something to him that was still unknown to her. Was it the right time to ask? He answered that question for her.

"You have been up a long time. I'm sure you need your rest," Sesshomaru told her in a demanding tone.

It was more of a demand than a suggestion, but Kagome would not argue because he was right. It was getting late and she had to admit that she was getting tired. Perhaps it was not such a bad idea to call it a night.

Kagome grabbed her pajamas from her dresser and made a motion to dress in the other room. "I'll be right back," she muttered as she headed into the bathroom. No sooner did she close the door and take off her pants that she heard a loud noise come from her room. At first she thought Sesshomaru may have fallen down, but the sound of broken glass dissuaded that.

She ran to the bedroom and saw the shattered glass strewn about the floor. Metal canisters invaded the room as smoke billowed from them, fogging up the apartment.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and threw her to the ground, "Get down!"

A boom resounded by the front door as the cracking of wood could be heard. Kagome made a grab for her keys off the nightstand, which would serve as their getaway, if they could make it outside. The stamping of feet could be heard coming down the hallway towards them.

As Kagome coughed from the smoke, more of the invaders entered the home. They came in through the other windows, practically surrounding them. They had masks over their faces to hide their true identity, but Kagome and Sesshomaru both knew that they came from the Underground.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as a roar reverberated from his throat. His claws extended, ready to defend his freedom. Some of the masked people coward back in fear from the daiyoukai.

"Make sure we take them alive! Get them!" one of the intruders yelled out.

Kagome saw the same weapons that were used back at the club. The Underground meant to neutralize and take them captive. Kagome did not know how they found her apartment, but they had to escape. Her mind reeled as Sesshomaru kept the enemies at bay. The fire escape!

A pink hue resonated around her body as her hair flew around her from the energy. "Get back if you know what's good for you!" Kagome warned.

She stepped between the Underground and Sesshomaru, protecting him at all costs. She extended her hand and a pale glowing lilac ball of spiritual energy shot out, creating a hole between the chaos in which they could escape. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him closely behind her as the smoke swallowed them up. She heard shots being fired and tranquilizer darts missing them by mere inches as they crawled outside the window, and onto the balcony.

Kagome kicked at the fire escape ladder to where it unhooked and slid down to the alley-way. "You first Sesshomaru, let's go!" Kagome screamed through the thunder.

The rain drenched them as they descended the ladder. When Sesshomaru looked up he just realized that Kagome was only wearing her shirt and underwear. The wet material left little to the imagination. She slipped and her foot planted right on his face causing them both to fall the rest of the way.

Kagome landed right on top of him with a grunt, her bottom landing right on his groin. He muffled a hurt howl, but it left a painful expression. She turned over and said apologetically, "Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry."

"We don't have time. Save your apologies for later," Sesshomaru growled as he helped her up.

They hastily rounded the corner where a tarp was covering their ride. She threw the plastic to the side to reveal a motorcycle. She got on the bike and cranked up the mechanic beast, throwing the kick stand up. "Get on!" Kagome commanded the demon.

He got on behind her and grasped her waist tightly. She pushed the motorcycle forward and turned the thrust to power past her apartment complex. In her side mirrors she saw the Underground force get into their vehicles to follow them. Kagome pulled on the throttle to go faster, causing Sesshomaru to hold on tighter.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this woman!?" Sesshomaru shouted in her ear.

Kagome screeched around a corner, the bike sliding in the water. They went down an alley as she darted past dumpsters with overflowing trash. "Duck!" She shrieked as a clothes line came up.

They ducked their heads and got onto a main street. "Did we lose them!?" Kagome asked, too focused to look back.

Sesshomaru glanced behind them and saw a car coming at them with intense speed. It appeared they only lost one of them. He breathed hard on her ear as he warned her, "Step on it!"

Kagome did as she was bade and tried to look for a way to get away from their pursuers. She saw Sesshomaru's claw hand extend past her head, "That way! Through the traffic!"

They were heading into downtown Shinjuku, a special ward in the Tokyo Metropolis. There was always traffic and with a motorcycle they could weave in and out of the jammed vehicles. Kagome saw the lights and the crowded streets. There were hundreds of the popular see through umbrellas on the side walk. She rushed through a red light, hearing the yells from the pedestrians. They wove through the traffic like a stylized game of Tetris.

Someone opened their car door, causing Kagome to make a drastic decision to take to the sidewalk, "Get out of the way!"

People jumped out of the way, umbrellas flying over them as the water sprayed everywhere. The motorcycle bounced as they got back on the street and past downtown. They escaped the Underground, for the moment.

"Where are we going!?" Sesshomaru questioned, past the wind and the spray of rainwater.

"We are going someplace where I know we will be safe for a little while! You've trusted me this far Sesshomaru; please just trust me a little longer!" Kagome answered with confidence.

Kagome didn't want to get her family involved, but she had nowhere else to go. She pulled up to a quiet part on the outskirts of Tokyo where the Higurashi Shrine was located. She parked the bike in the shed so that it would not be seen and recognized. The kickstand was flipped out and the engine silenced. Kagome pressed her forehead to the handlebars and let out a shaky breath.

The weight of Sesshomaru lifted from the bike as he loomed over her. He extended his hand out to hers, "This is your shrine you were talking about, where the well is?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, this is the Higurashi Shrine. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my mother." She grasped his hand and allowed him to help her up.

Sesshomaru gave her a small reassuring smile, "Probably the same way you told her about time traveling and InuYasha. She will understand and I'm sure she will be accepting."

Kagome looked at him, wonder in her eyes. She returned the smile, "Yes, you're right."

They came to the front door of her old home and knocked. After a few moments the porch light turned on and the door unlocked. In her bathrobe was Mama Higurashi, her hair in a knotty mess. They had woken her up.

"Kagome, is that you? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Mama Higurashi asked.

Mrs. Higurashi gazed at her daughter and her disarray. It was pouring rain outside and her daughter was in nothing but a shirt and underwear. Behind Kagome was a tall man, bare-chested and wearing shorts that appeared to be falling apart. The man had silver white hair that that reminded her of Kagome's old companion, InuYasha. Could there be a relation?

Mama Higurashi grabbed Kagome's hand and fretted, "Come on in dear, and you too young man." She hurried them inside and closed the door.

Kagome's fingertips were cold. "Darling, go take a shower. I have some clean clothes in my room you can borrow," Mrs. Higurashi told her. "I will take care of your man."

Kagome sputtered, "He's not…"

"Enough chatter. Go now," Mama Higurashi smiled as she urged her daughter up the stairs.

Kagome's face was red with embarrassment as she did as she was told. When she was out of sight, Mama Higurashi turned towards Sesshomaru, "Now let's fix that hair. I can see my daughter's handy-work anywhere."

Sesshomaru's face paled. "Don't worry; I have cut Souta's hair several times. Take a seat," Mrs. Higurashi urged her guest. Sesshomaru remembered that Souta was Kagome's little brother. She talked about him while telling her story about her time traveling days.

He sat on a chair in the kitchen where Mama Higurashi began trimming his hair. "I apologize that we disturbed you at such an hour," Sesshomaru said as more of his beloved hair fell from his head.

"Nonsense. I am here for both of my children whenever they need me," She said with a smile. "Would you be related to InuYasha?" she asked.

She saw his ears twitch and knew that she was right.

"Unfortunately I have relations with him. He is my younger half-brother," Sesshomaru said disapprovingly.

Mama Higurashi chuckled, "He didn't seem that bad. InuYasha had a little bit of a temper, but he kept Kagome safe on her travels. She told me a lot about her adventures, but I knew she kept the scary details out. She even told me about you."

Sesshomaru turned and faced her, "And what do you know about me?"

Mama Higurashi forced him to turn his head back so that she could finish her job. "She never mentioned your name, but your description holds true when she talked about a certain demon that was neither friend nor foe. What is your name?" She questioned.

"I am known as Sesshomaru, great demon lord of the West," Sesshomaru offered.

"Well, Sesshomaru of the West, I think your hair is done," Mrs. Higurashi announced as she handed him a hand mirror.

He looked at his hair and gave a satisfied look, "Yes; that looks better."

"I know my daughter isn't the best at domestic duties, but her loyalty makes up for any short comings she may have," she informed the demon, while looking pointedly at his hand-made shorts.

For the first time Sesshomaru's cheeks gave a pink hue. He cleared his throat, "She is loyal."

"Sesshomaru! The shower is free whenever you want to jump in!" Kagome called out from upstairs.

Mrs. Higurashi grinned, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter Sesshomaru. Oh yes, I have some of Souta's clothes that should fit you. He is away in college right now and won't miss them; although he is a little shorter than you."

"It will be fine Mrs. Higurashi. Thank you for your hospitality," he remarked.

Kagome was looking through her old things in her room when the door creaked open. Sesshomaru had just gotten out of the shower and in some of her brother's clothing. The pajama pants came up a little short on him, but Sesshomaru finally looked comfortable.

"How are you feeling Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned while looking up at him from the floor. Books and boxes from her past surrounded her.

Sesshomaru knew she was referring to his recent bout of illness and she was concerned for him. He reminded himself of Mrs. Higurashi's words. Kagome had proven her loyalty to him and continued to do so even now.

Sesshomaru answered honestly, "I am no longer sick, thanks to you; but my demonic strength is still gone from me." He sounded irritated and Kagome knew that he would need her help more than ever.

Kagome got up from the floor and ushered Sesshomaru further into her old bedroom. "I know you're frustrated, but you need to explain to me about the Underground. I can help you a lot more if you educate me," Kagome admitted.

He would like to educate her in other ways. Sesshomaru felt a jolt of electricity that made him step back. Where did that disgusting thought come from? Humans were the pinnacle of all things that he despised. It was this weakness of his; it was messing with his head.

Kagome grabbed his arm gently, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, seeing the close proximity she had with him. "Yes, I'm fine. I think I'm just tired. We can continue this conversation in the morning, preferably without your mother. I do not wish to involve her further," Sesshomaru explained.

"I understand. The more she knows, the more danger she would be in," Kagome guessed.

The demon affirmed her speculations, "That would be correct."

"Sesshomaru, I… thank you," she pecked him on the cheek with her pearly pink lips. "Goodnight."

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, shocked by her actions. He slowly stepped back into the hallway, "Goodnight miko."

The door closed between them and the last thing he saw were her sparkling blue eyes. He put his hand to his cheek and felt the warmth that still lingered there. Humans were interesting creatures.


End file.
